Amestris
Amane Beilschmidt (エメイン　ビールシミト）represents the country of Amestris. she is Germany and Prussia's adopted sister and a cousin to the other German countries. She is a talented Alchemist who is usually feisty and outgoing however she can also be portrayed as shy and occasionally have a grouchy and often bad attitude apart from that she can be quite the prankster and looooooooooooooooves to piss off her brothers. 'Apperance'Edit she has white hair and red eyes like Prussia which is why many people mistake her of being his genderbent form however she inherited the white hair because of her middle aged wise people. the red eyes she inherited from the Ishvalan population and heritage. she also has a pale complexion thanks to German and Nordic ancestry 'Personality and Interests'Edit Most of the time she is upbeat and positive but other times, emotionally wise, she is messed up, her people love a laugh so she's quite a prankster much to Germany's disappointment and has strong religious beliefs towards a being she refers to as Truth. she is often regretful about wars in the past such as the Ishval War, hurting her adopted family to get her independace and Siding with Germany in WW2 apart from that she is loyal and has strong alliances with her friends which she wouldn't break unless they betrayed her 'Relationships' 'Weiss Fels Insel (Sam)' Amestris and Weiss Fels have had a strong loyalty for centuries they always have each other's backs. they are partners in crime and a recipe for disaster if you get stuck to your chair during a world meeting chances are they were behind it unless Sealand takes the blame it was thanks to Weiss that Amestris got her independance 'Lithuania (Toris)' Amestris has a small crush on Liet because he saved her life between world wars 1 and 2. she has a strong loyalty towards him and is always there when he needs a shoulder to cry on. 'Poland (Felicks)' at first the two countries loved to hate each other. after finding out she was Germany and Prussia's adopted sister he completely snapped and told Liet that he was not allowed to talk to her again however after stepping in between a dispute between Hong Kong and Liet. Poland has a bit more respect for Amestris. then again he still gets wound up when she calls him 'Polly' 'Iceland (Emil)' Emil is one of Amane's favourite relatives they were close when they were shildren but they drifted apart as they went their seperate ways through adolescence. They've become close again and have an incredibly close bond. Amestris often refers Ice as 'the brother i wish i had' Ice usually blushes at this remark It is disappointing though that he doesn't have many memories of her from his childhood because said era for him was tramatic and he pushed it away. 'Hong Kong' Amestris and Hong Kong's relation ship is unusual especially since one minute they're hugging and the next one slaps the other across the face fortunately since Japan and China are quite fond of her their relationship remains civil above all else 'Belarus (Natalia/Nats)' Amestris and Belarus have had a very close relationship. They met many times but only became friends when writing to each other when they had no one else to talk to. When Russia attacked Amestris after WW1 Belarus tried to stop him but he merely pushed her aside. Amestris soon discovered that Bela's body was covered with bruises. Amestris only had to ask one question to learn of Bela's dark secret. Before getting revenge on Russia. Belarus had one last wish for her. 'Amestris.... give him hell! make him fell the pain of those he's hurt!! make the blood on his scarf be his own for once!!' 'Ishval' Amestris Loved Ishval since he raised her she when talking to him she called him 'Shaku' which was Ishvalan for father and in return he would call her 'Yaowanei' which was Ishvalan for Daughter. although he perished in the Ishval War he still appears from time to time like Roman empire, mostly to comfort encourage or converse with Amestris 'Germany (Ludwig)' Amestris and Germany have a very complicated relationship. the two of them used to be very close until the Ishval war. altough she kept it hidden a hatred towards him grew because he betrayed her. she broke off their relationship completely when she fought for her independence. 'The Sister Hood Of The New Epic' Amestris, Weiss Fels, Belarus, China, Monaco, Seychelles and Liechtenstein formed this group to unite countries every where and to intervine in wars in order to prevent opposing teams to fight they fight both sides in order to teach them a lesson 'Pets'Edit 'Scar'Edit Amestris' dog named after an infamous Ishvalan 'Fang'Edit Amestris's first Chimeera a lion egale and snake. 'Nina-Alexander'Edit A chimeera named after one who was a tragic accident Category:Relationships Category:German Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters